


Nightmares

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: While serving a sentence in the Revvington city prison, Boost has a bad nightmare but fortunately, he has his trusty best friend, DJ there for him. One-shot.





	Nightmares

12:00 midnight in Revvington city in the small prison on the top floor were the four Delinquent Road Hazards. Although they had reduced the severity of their crimes majorly, they still stuck to what they enjoyed most: causing trouble just for the fun they got out of it. DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod were sleeping peacefully. Boost however wasn’t. The leader of the Delinquent Road Hazards was moaning and whimpering which woke DJ up. The little dark blue Scion xB looked across the cell that the four Delinquent Road Hazards shared and noticed his best friend was having a nightmare. DJ quietly rolled over to Boost’s side and lightly tapped his leader’s side. Boost woke with a start only to be greeted by his best friend’s worried expression.

”Hey buddy, are you okay?” DJ asked and Boost silently moaned.

”Well as good as you can be when you’re in a prison cell I guess” Boost said and both Delinquents laughed quietly.

”I just saw you fidgeting in your sleep so I wanted to see if you were okay” DJ said.

”Yeah, I’m fine, just had a bad dream like I said before” Boost said but before DJ could respond, Boost heard a guard coming down the hallway. DJ quickly rolled back to his spot and closed his eyes just as the guard rolled by, shining the flashlight in the DRH’s cell and going onto the next one before he left the floor. DJ woke up to find Boost next to him.

”DJ, I’m gonna do something that I wanted to do since I first saw you with tar all over you from pulling Bessie” Boost said.

”Boost, wha-?” DJ was abruptly cut off when Boost’s lips came into contact with his own. DJ was slightly shocked but Boost felt him relax and give into him.

”DJ, I must confess, I love you” Boost said and DJ was more shocked than ever.

”I love you to Boost” DJ whispered and the two Road Hazards came in for another kiss before falling back asleep.


End file.
